Marcie Cunningham
Marcie Cunningham was one of the 7 killed Camp Counselors in the orginal Friday the 13th movie. In 1979, Marcie and her boyfriend Jack Burrell and their friend Ned Rubinstein was hired as Camp counselors by Steve Christy due to Camp Crystal Lakes opening. After fixing the camp, she together with the rest of the counselors relaxed at the bridge when Steve drived into town in order to get some stuff. After Ned fakes a drowning to get mouth-to-mouth from Brenda (in order to steal a kiss), she is present when co-worker Alice Hardy finds a snake inside her cabin. After Bill killed the snake with his machete, Marcie making a joke about it, saying "At least we know what's for dinner" when seeing the snakes body. After dinner, Alice finds town crazy Crazy Ralph hiding in the pantry from a police officer they met earlier on the day. And when Alice screams, Marcie and Ned runs to her side. Before taking off on his bicycle, Crazy Ralph warned them, telling them to leave Camp Crystal Lake before meeting their doom. When a storm swept over the camp a few hours later, she told Jack about a dream she always had as a child about storms. After finishing her story, Marcie and Jack goes to Jack's cabin in order to escape from the storm. Once there, she and Jack had sex, not knowing that Ned (who was mudered by Mrs. Voorhees just a half hour earlier) was lying dead on the top bunk with a slit throat. After finishing having sex, she went to the washroom to pee ("You're lying on my bladder") and goes to the washroom. At the same time she pees, Jack is killed when Pamela shovels an arrow through his neck. After peeing, she feels watched and when she hears a sound, she starts to check the place thinking Ned or Jack was playing a prank on her. Not finding anything she says it must be her imagination, she turns around just as Mrs. Voorhees swings an axe into her face, killing her. Her body was not found, but the axe used to kill her was later placed on fellow counselor Brenda's bed to scare Bill and Alice. In the original script, her body was hanged from a tree by the main cabin together with the rest of the killed camp counselours, slowly swinging in the sun. Trivia *Alltrough Tony meets Jason character Lampwick was hit in the face by a machete, the way he turns around and the way he gets the machete in the face was based on Marcies death. The machete was based on another Friday the 13th victim, Mark *Just like her boyfriend Jack, two last names has floated around. In the movie she introduces herself as Marcie Cunningham, but some people says her name is Marcie Stanler. *Was played by Jeannine Taylor. *Her last name (Cunningham) was based on the movie's director, Sean Cunningham. Category:Characters Category:Camp Counselors Category:Deceased Category:Characters in the original Friday the 13th series Category:Females Category:Victims of Pamela Voorhees